Axel VS Fluffy from Hell
by MIA-TAK
Summary: Axel was on his way home from work, not knowing what was lurking at home with his beloved Roxas. contains BoyxBoy. AkuRoku, slightly Zemyx & Reno/cloud
1. Chapter 1

Axel VS Fluffy from Hell

-Roxy, Roxy, Roxy! Look what I fond! The blond beamed.

-What is it this time? I have homework to do, Roxas sight looking over at his hyper friend. You know Dem this is the third time this week you have smashed my front door into the wall.

-Look, Look, Look, Demyx shouted and pushed up something that was fluffy in Roxas face.

-Dem, I can´t see if you shows it up my face…IS that a Cat! Roxas shouted staring at the yellow fluffy creature in front of him.

-Yes! I found him all alone behind the dumpster at work in a box, Demyx said while doing puppy eyes. I couldn´t leave the poor thing there all alone.

-Right…So why did you bring it home to me? You know Axel and cats don't work so well together, Roxas sight staring at the little cat.

-Well, Zexion has his dog with him and Rex doesn't like cat's and I'm working whole day's so I thought that he can stay at yours because you just have school and doesn't work and you have an bigger apartment then I and more free time and…

- Okay okay, I get it gee Dem. But You have to by all the stuff he needs and Dem, Please leave me alone when I have homework to do, Okay? Roxas asked while rubbing his temples.

-Okay! Demyx shouted and handed Roxas a bag. Oh! And I named him Max.

-When did you by this stuff? Roxas asked confused looking thru the bag.

-Naa, I thru you couldn't resist a cute kitten so I stopped by the mall on my way here, Demyx Said happily while patting Max.

-But I have to go now, here you go, Demyx said while handing over the kitten to Roxas. Say Hi to Axel from me! Bye Rox.

Roxas winced slightly when the door slammed shut.

Um…Right…So Max hu? Roxas said looking at the kitten in his arms. "_Hopefully Axel won't kill me"_

-Okay, Let's see where we can put all this, Roxas said to the kitten while ruffling thru the bag.

Axel was on his way home from the photo studio.  
>"geeh, people can bee such asses sometimes, do that, cant we do that instead, can't we take a photo with that instead. Why can't they just decide before they come to the studio" Axel muttered irritated while cursing himself for not taking his motorbike to work.<p>

"A_t least it doesn't rain_" He thought.  
>-YO! Redhead!<br>Axel almost jumped when someone shouted behind him.  
>-wanna ride?<br>Axel frowned, trying to place the voice of the biker because the black helmet prevent him from see the man's face.  
>-umm…naa I'll skip, I'll be home soon…<br>-naaw come on sexy, I know you don't wanna walk all the way home  
>Wait a sec, cant that bee…<br>-RENO! Axel shouted  
>-Of course, who ells? Reno smirked removing his helmet<br>-What are you doing here! I thought you were chasing Cloud or something, or maybe he was too hard to catch? Axel smirked.  
>-Of course not, no one can escape Reno the Man<br>-I think you mean Reno the Pervert, Axel chuckled.  
>Reno smirked but continued, well cloud got a new job so…I'm moving back here bro!<br>-Really? I thought you said you hated this town because it was no "fun" Axel smirked.  
>-yeah, yeah, but now I have my chockobo so I don't need to find my "fun" anymore. But anyway, wanna ride?<br>-Sure  
>-Haha so now you wanna ride, thought I was some sneaky pervert or something? Reno laugh.<br>-shut up, you are actually a sneaky pervert Reno, don't deny it.

-Yeah yeah, I know, Reno laugh. So where are we heeding? I'll guess you and Roxie have moved, right?

-Yeah, drive to the mall and from there it's straight ahead and by the park you'll turn right, left and left, got it memorized? Axel asked with a smirk.

Reno just "hmnf" and gave the helmet to Axel.

"Last stop; hells gate" Reno pronounce jokingly when the stopped outside Axel's apartment.

- Well I'll see ya later bro, say hi to Roxie from me, Reno said and smiled.

-Yeah I will, drop by the studio some time, they would need some more expertise help, Axel chuckled.

-Sure, maybe I'll drag cloud along and I'll show them some real action and potage, Reno said with an evil smirk.

-Or maybe not, see ya! Axel shocked his head at Reno's perverted thoughts and what his boss would say if that happened.

-haha if you say so, Reno laugh, putting on the helmet. See ya! He shouted while driving off.

"_Hopefully Roxas is finished with his homework_" Axel thought while heading for the front door, clue less about what was inside.

"_Let's see I think I have all we need, Right Max?"_ Roxas said while patting the sleeping kitten.  
>"<em>I really hope Axel had a god day or I'll be in big trouble<em>"  
>-Roxy, I'm home!<br>Roxas smirked and hide behind the living room door "_looks like It's my lucky day_"  
>-Roxy are you home?<br>Roxas smirked when he heard Axel enter the living room.  
>-Rox…eep!<br>-Got cha! Roxas smirked and hugged Axel tightly. You didn't see that one coming did ya.  
>-nope, Axel smirked and kissed Roxas passionately. Missed me much?<br>Roxas just kissed him harder and tugged his red spikes.  
>- I'll take that as a yes, Axel smirked and pushed Roxas onto the couch.<p>

Roxas moan, while Axel's hands roamed his body.  
>-ooh you have missed me that much hu? Axel asked with a grin.<p>

-O-of course, Roxas moaned and then smirked evilly.  
>Suddenly Axel felt himself being pushed onto the floor with roxas sitting on his hips with a smirk on his lips.<p>

Axel looked confused at first but then smirked.  
>-You would look more sexier without that shirt, Axel smiled and tugged the hem of Roxas shirt.<p>

Roxas slowly wiggled out of his shirt and smirked at Axel hungry stare.

Roxas grabbed Axel's hair and kissed him roughly, making him moan.

-Want more? Roxas whispered in Axel's ear seductively, putting more pressure on Axels hips, making him moan out load.  
>-Really, are you sure? Roxas whispered and nibbled his neck.<br>Axel moaned and trusted upwards, trying to feel more of Roxas.

-Are you sure we can keep the kitten? Roxas moaned.  
>-Yes! Axel almost shouted. W-wait, what?<p>

Roxas kissed him roughly and slowly letting his hand travel south, stopping at the hem of Axel's jeans.

-Oh god Roxas, Axel moan biting back a whine when Roxas hand stopped.

-Thanks hun, I knew you would let me keep him, Roxas whispered and let his hand travel down, inside Axel's pants.  
>-W-what I-I mean w-whoOgod Roxas, Axel moaned out load.<br>Roxas smirked and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly there was a light mewling that made them both jump slightly.

-W-what…w-was that? Axel asked, having trouble forming a sentence.  
>He tried to look around but Roxas hands stopped him.<br>-Promise you won't be mad at me, please, Roxas plead with puppy eyes  
>-Mad about what? Axel asked trying to concentrate on what Roxas was saying, which was kind of hard thanks to Roxas "treatment"<p>

Another mewling was heard, this time behind Axels head.  
>-I…I found him behind a dumpster and I couldn't just leave him there…Roxas said putting on a shameful look.<p>

Axel sat up slowly and stared at the thing that now was beside him.

-Roxas!  
>-I know, but he's so cute and just an kitten, I couldn't just leave him all by himself out there… Are you mad at me? Roxas asked looking away.<p>

-Of course I'm mad, you have taking home an Evil fluffy thing with fangs from Hell! Axel almost shouted.

Roxas covered his mouth while bite back a laugh.

-What! Axel asked irritated.

-Evil fluffy thing from hell? That's kind of hilarious Axel, Roxas giggled.

-Evil fluffy thing with fangs from hell actually, and no it's not funny, Axel said grumpy.

-It's not evil, just fluffy and cute, Roxas giggled hugging the little cat. Come on Axe, don't be mad, I'll do anything you want but please let him stay.

-Anything? Axel smirked.

-um…yeah…Roxas said slowly. "_What's up with that evil smirk?_"

Axel just chuckled and kissed Roxas.

-This better be worth it Roxie

Roxas gulped when Axel smirked and carried him to their bedroom.


	2. Ch2 A month Later

Axel VS fluffy from hell, a month later

Axel went to the kitchen to fetch some coffee.  
>When he got his coffee he sat down by the table and read the newspaper.<p>

Half way thru the newspaper he felt someone stare at him, he slowly lowered the newspaper and stare at the cat in front of him.

-What? Axel asked staring at the cat, felling uncomfortable.

The cat just stared at him, Axel gulped.

-Roxas he's doing it again! Axel shouted moving away from the "evil thing"

Roxas sight while exiting the bathroom and shouted back; he just wants some love, just pet him or something.

-Are you sure? Axel shouted staring at the cat.

-Yes I'm sure Axel, we have been thru this at least a hundred times by now.

-Um..okay…nice kitty, Axel said slowly moving closer to the cat.  
>The cat stared at him the whole time.<p>

-um, hi there…Axel said extending a hand towards the cat.

The cat yawned and stretch.

-Ahh, Roxas he's gonna eat me alive! Axel shouted running out of the room.

Roxas just sight and stared at Axel who was hiding behind the sofa.  
>He went in to the kitchen and took the kitten with him to the living room.<br>-Look he's not dangerous, Roxas said while cuddling with the kitten that now was purring and cuddling with Roxas.


	3. Ch3 The cat's POV

Axel VS fluffy from hell, a month later – Cat P.o.v

**The cat's p.o.v**  
>I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for my owner Roxas to exit the bathroom and fetch me some food.<br>Then his redheaded mate walked in, and as usual he didn't notice me or my empty food bowl.

So I jumped up on the opposite chair and sat there and stared at him.  
>At least he lowered his newspaper and stared at me and asked me something, while looking as if he wanted to crawl under the sofa and hide or something.<p>

I just stared at him and then he shouted for my owner Roxas and he answered something that made his redheaded mate look like he had seen a ghost or something.

After a couple of minutes the redhead made a move towards me while half whisper: nice kitty.  
>I thought it was really funny so I just had to scare him some more. So I stretched and yawned in front of his hand making him shout and jumped back before running away, I would guess that he run and hide behind the sofa like he usually do (yes, I like giving the redhead a scare, he looks so fun especially when my owner is trying to tell him I'm not dangerous, just an little kitten that wants love, and it always ends up with him hiding behind the sofa while i and my owner watch TV together)<p>

Then I heard my owner sight and knew his mate was hiding behind the sofa. And a moment later my owner Roxas walked up to me in the kitchen trying to hide a smile while saying something like: You really like scarring Ax do you?

I just mewled and purred while my owner Roxas lifted me up and took me to the living room to show the redhead that I wasn't dangerous (again).  
>I just have to tell you, I really love the power I have over this redhead and that it's really fun to scare him, especially when you can chase him around the house. <p>


End file.
